User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 16
Name:Oni "O.N.E." Star Age: Aliases:Pandora´s Box, Occupitation: Leader Of Pandora,Agent Of USA, Motto: "With power comes corruption, with knowledge comes enlightenment, with both comes godhood." Quotes: "I am called pandora´s box for those who open thy armor shall feel the wrath of the gods." "Power corrupts, no matter how much discipline you posses. But with knowledge comes the greatest discipline, and with both you truly posses the power of god." "Life is too important to take it seriously" Dislikes: Naive heroes, Likes: Knowledge,O.N.E., Hobbies: Create Designs For Robots, Destroying,Creating, Powers: Power Via Armor=Omnipotence, Backstory: Oni was a normal military soldier, and one day he was approached by a man calling himself "Mr 2", started talking about the opportunity of a lifetime and that only Oni could do what was needed to be done, this of course piqued Oni´s quriosity so he decided to join the project. When Oni joined the project he was a tall man with dark hair and he was quite muscular, and at first he did training and lots of tests for the first 3 months then they started testing his mind, after 3 more months they introduced him to what he was there to do and that was to test the first O.N.E. suit, they explained that 24 years ago a U.F.O. crashed down on to the earth and was immediatly escorted away by the government for the last 23 years they studied its technology and the A.I. on the ship in the end they were able to translate and use the technology on the ship to make a new A.I., this A.I. was inserted within a suit made of the ships energy core and technology, but the biggest problem they had was to find a perfect lab rat. Oni was now ready to try the suit. When Oni entered the room where the suit was staying, he could only see a big platform in the middle of the room,as Mr 2 asked him to step onto the platform so Oni started walking up to it but halfway there he started hearing voices in his head saying things like "RUN!", "Come here buddy", "Wow you´re already dead", Oni was neither afraid nor suprised, during his training he had spent 2 days in an isolation tank where voices was recorded and slowly played. When Oni stepped on to the platform he could feel this sudden burst of energy/power running through his body, as he came closer to the highlighted space he could hear only one voice that kept saying one thing "Are You One?" and it kept repeating it. When Oni stood in the highlighted space 6 people ran for him 3 fell on the way over screaming from all the voices, the other 3 started equiping armor to Oni, not the whole armor only small pieces that attract the rest of the armor. When everything was equipped, all of the remaining people backed off, at this time you could hear sounds coming from the back of the room, suddenly there came a helmet flying through the air, it aimed for Oni´s head it hit him in the back of his head and quickly bent around the head, after the head was sourronded and completely covered it started spreading around the body. after 5 minutes the whole armor was fully equiped. When the armor was done he could see as if there was no armor, then it asked again "Are You One?" Oni thought about the question and replied "I Am O.N.E.!", the suit turned on and granted Oni Omnipotence, although Oni was not granted Omniscience, the suits A.I. is his prime source of information, the suit will never be dettached from his body now, although the armor can change its size,form,shape and density. After Oni asked about what had happened to the U.F.O. and what it was, the suit replied "It was the first test of infinite power/energy generator that unfortanetly crashed into Earth, it was also carrying the omniversal chip as you could call it which included the knowledge of 12 billion planets and more than 53 different races and their customs,technology and other facts and knoledge of their existence. But after the humans found it theya accidentaly made the knowledge and energy fuse, creating a Supreme A.I. ". After hearing that, Oni who now called himself One decided to fully scan/probe the U.F.O. The suit also informed One that this was the only prototype of the O.N.E. armor, since they did not possess more than one U.F.O. with the technology needed to make another O.N.E. suit. One teleported to the place where the remainder of the U.F.O., he scanned it and found that nothing useful was left, after that he decided to follow the missions Mr 2 wanted One to do, it was clear that Mr 2 didn´t understand the fact that the O.N.E. armor was granting One true Omnipotence, but first Mr 2 wanted to test out the suit too see if there were any problems of course there were not any problems, One assured 2 of that. "Very well, your first mission shall be to destroy KGB" One replied after thinking something over "Fine, but I have some questions." "Very Well Oni, what are you´r questions." "Please call me One, and my questions are 1.What do you mean by KGB, do you mean as in their base or all the personel? 2.How long do I have? 3. Should I stay hidden or can I go Gunsblazing as long as I destroy the objective?" "Very well "One", here are the answers "One" 1.Base and everyone inside it. 2. 6 months. 3.Any way you want, but if you can or if you want, you´r welcome to download or capture their intelligence, for some extra cash." One smirked behind his mask, and started walking towards the gate. 2 days later One arrived at KGB headquarters, his armor had been reshaped into normal clothes, One approached the door, As One was about to walk straight into the door it was almost as if the door ejected inwards, the door started targeting soldiers and personell inside. Within seconds of taking his first step inside KGB HQ, everyone inside the lobby was permenantly down for the count, as One split in 3, 2 of them took the stairs to different parts of the building, the original stayed at the entrance and sealed it off. The 2 clones quickly decimated all of the personell, soon after that was done they turned into dust and dissappeared, after they had disappeared the original One created a large sinkhole under KGB HQ in order to make it official and public that KGB was no more. After 24 hours, One had returned to base with all the info that had been in KGB HQ, in a USB (designed and created by One himself). One kept accepting the fun and interesting "jobs" that the "Government" was sending him, after awhile One decided to change his appearence permanently so nobody would recognize his face, he chose blond hair, dark red eyes and a pale skin. After he had customized his appearence enough he barely noticed himself, and he thought to himself after all these years "Thank god I was an orphan, otherwise I would have never gotten the possibility to aquire this power." Armor,Moments and Relations: ONE armor.jpg|O.N.E. ONE SUIT UP.jpg|Suit Up ONE!!!! The Mercenary.jpg|The form O.N.E. usually has so nobody suspects anything. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet